Birthday Fun
by Spazzila
Summary: I got a challenge to do a story on all the KHR characters bdays this will be everything from comedy to smut no yaoi or yuri unless its just crack if smut it will most likely be reader insert or OC SO LET'S PARTY!
1. Chapter 1

I have been issued a challenge! I was issued the challenge on deviantart to write a story of any length or genre for each character of my favorite anime on their birthday. I have chosen Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I sure have a hell of a lot of birthdays to do here is the list:

Tsuna: October 14.  
Reborn: October 13  
Gokudera: September 9  
Yamamoto: April 24  
Lambo: May 28.  
Hibari: May 5  
Ryohei: August 26  
Chrome: December 5th  
Mukuro: June 9

Timoteo(9th boss): April 17  
Haru: May 3rd  
Bianchi: October 8  
Fuuta: January 11  
Kyoko: March 4  
Basil: July 23  
Iemitsu (Tsuna's dad): June 15  
Shamal: February 9  
I-Pin: November 25  
Dino: February 4  
Romario: July 21  
Naito Longchamp: August 9  
Lal Mirch: February 20  
Skull: August 8  
Colonnello: July 7

Ken: July 28  
Chisuka: October 26  
Lancia: December 15

Xanxus: October 10  
Squalo: March 13  
Levi a than: November 14  
Belphegor: December 22  
Marmon: July 2  
Lussuria: April 4

I do plan to do them in order and will post them on the day of their birthday. Feel free to take on this challenge as well its super fun!

Love y'all


	2. Basil

You stood over a boiling pot of sauce, as you had offered to cook lunch instead of Tsuna's mom in payment for letting you stay with them. I mean, how many people do you know that would let a random Italian girl stay with them?

You were making homemade spaghetti with an assortment of spices surrounding you.

There were two high pitched yells. You turned around to see I-pin and Lambo storming into the kitchen.

"(Y/N)-chan!" they called hopping up onto the counter.

"Hi, I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun." You greeted with a smile.

"Hello, (Y/N)-chan." I-pin replied politely.

"Hey, (Y/N)-onee-chan!" Lambo shouted. He then spotted the pot on the stove, he inhaled deeply and then, controlled by his bottomless stomach, he pounced at it.

"FOOD!" he screeched.

You caught him right before he landed face first into your five hours of work. "No, Lambo," you scolded the toddler. "It's not ready yet."

He squirmed in your grip. "But it smells so good and Lambo's so hungry!"

"You'll just have to wait." You said setting him down on the counter.

"Why does it smell so good, Onee-chan?" I-pin questioned.

"Well it's got a lot of stuff in it, like oregano and garlic powder…" you replied. "Oh, and lots of basil."

"You put Basil in it?" I-pin asked with a strange look.

"Yeah, it makes it taste really good!" you exclaimed, dipping your finger in the sauce and tasting it with an 'mmmmm'

The toddlers looked at each other and began screaming.

"(Y/N)-chan ate Basil!" Lambo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Upstairs Tsuna choked on his drink and Basil went pale.

**A/N: ****Disappointed? So am I. This was really hard to write because I find that Basil has a pretty bland personality so yeah….also sorry this is late even though no one is reading it but I was on vacation in DC love ya'll**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BASIL!**


	3. Skull

The man removed his helmet and gazed at the happy sight of the closest things he's ever had to friends laugh and joke. Lal was scolding Colonnello for a crude comment Reborn, Fon and Luce were sipping coffee over a friendly discussion and Viper and Verde were discussing dirty business in the back corner of the room.

Who was he kidding? These so called 'friends' were anything but each of them hated him to a different degree, even the forever compassionate Luce, she was polite on the surface but she avoided him as much as possible, not talking to him unless she had to though this is more than he could say about the others. Some out right abused him, mentally and physically. Even the insane doctor, Verde, was more liked than him.

'_Well if they don't want me then they can't have me' _he told himself _'Then one day when they're begging for me, they'll just be out of luck. I don't need them, I don't need any of them I will be strong on my own!'_

The man rose from his chair in the corner and slipped back on his helmet. He strode out the door and climbed onto his motorcycle taking off for one more ride before he was subjected to be cursed for the rest of eternity as an Arcobaleno.

And so began the solitude of Skull.


	4. Ryohei

"Rrrr," the boxer growled. "I am extremely confused!"

You let out a long sigh, it would be easier to teach algebra to a monkey. At the time you and Ryohei, head of the boxing team, were bent over the same textbook as you tried in vain to improve his grade.

"It's not that hard, Ryohei." You reasoned for the millionth time. "You just divide by the variable if it's on both sides."

He furrowed his brow in that cute little way of his when he was confronted with a problem that he couldn't punch his way through. You smiled at the sight and became very interested in the problem all of a sudden.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and he started to scribble out an answer on the page.

"There!" he exclaimed.

You examined his work; way off didn't begin to describe it.

You smiled nervously as he beamed at you with pride. Instead of telling him of his mistake you said, "How about we take a break."

"Alright!" he took both of your hands in his. Red stained your cheeks at his action. "Thank you for tutoring me, you're an extreme friend! I will get us a snack!"

He dropped your hands and got up to go to the kitchen. You huffed in anger, he just couldn't get it through his thick skull.

You stood abruptly, knocking over your chair. He looked back at you and you yelled at his normal tone with balled fists, "Sasagawa Ryohei! You are extremely oblivious!"

_'Oblivious?'_ he gave her a puzzled look. "I am still extremely confused!"


	5. Gokudera

The twenty-five year old Gokudera pushed open the door of his sizeable room in the Vongola mansion, ready to kick his feet up and maybe have some fun later with his fiancé.

He barely had enough time to dodge the hair dryer that shattered against the door. The confused man snapped his head up as he heard you shout; "I can't believe you, you bastard!"

Instead of a plush chair, a book and a beautiful woman he was meet with the much more distressing sight of you (said beautiful fiancé) shoving your possessions into a giant suitcase.

"What's going on?" he approached you carefully.

"You know, considering it's the day before your birthday I figured you'd remember!" you ranted violently shoving clothes into the bag.

Gokudera thought hard for a second and then with wide eyes looked to the calendar on the wall. With horror the circle on today's date confirmed his fears; he forgot their anniversary!

"Look, sweetheart" you cut him off.

"Don't you 'look sweetheart' me. This is what, the third year you've forgotten? Are you really that thick?" you reprimanded the man, zipping up your suitcase.

"I'm sorry, I was out with the tenth." He pleaded.

You wheeled on him, "The tenth! The tenth! That's all I hear out of your mouth! If you love him so much why don't you give this to him!" you said slipping your engagement ring off and throwing it at him.

Gokudera stuttered catching the ring before it connected with his head. Tears started streaming down your face and a sob escaped your mouth. You sucked in a deep breath and pulled your bag off the bed.

He called your name as you headed off towards the door and pleaded as he followed her down the halls. He grabbed your shoulder and held the ring you had thrown at him in front of your face saying "Please I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!"

You knocked it out of his hand, eyes clouded with tears. "Hayato, I can't stay if I'm going to constantly come second to what the boss wants or needs." You turned away and continued.

He stood there petrified as the horrible truth of your words set in, he had always attended to the tenth first, ever since he had meet you in Nammimori.

"Gokudera."

The man in question wheeled around to see his boss plucking the neglected engagement ring off the ground.

"Tenth!" he said with surprise.

"What are you doing, Gokudera?" Tsuna said with a wise look tossing the ring to his right-hand man. "Go after her."

Gokudera smiled at his boss.

Tsuna sighed as he watched his good friend race down the halls. "Sometimes he still acts like we were in middle school."


	6. Xanxus

You watched Squalo's silver hair disappear as he dove behind a barrier, you quickly joined him as you heard a shot being let off.

You landed next to the irate shark, the vest weighing down his heaving chest. He peaked out for only a moment before ducking back. He turned to glare at you, "I can't fucking believe this." He said in a harsh whisper.

You eyes widened in fear as the cold trickle of terror slinked down your spine. "Is he coming?"

"Not yet," Squalo answered peaking out again.

You let out a sigh, you were safe for now, but who knows how long it will be before he finds you. In desperation you pulled at the heavy vest you wore, trying to cool off your overheated body from running around and dodging bullets for the past few hours.

Squalo growled, "This is all your fault," he accused. "This was a horrible idea! Now, we're in a gun fight with the boss!"

"Hey it's not my fault, and you're not much help Mister _Never-learned-how-to-shoot-a-gun._" You glared right back at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "This was your idea!"

You were about to retort when you both heard a very familiar laugh.

You two popped your heads out to see Bel staggering towards you. He laughed and looked at you. "You're an idiot." And he collapsed still wearing a grin.

"Fuck!" Squalo shouted for the monster they have been avoiding has appeared. Xanxus scowled at the pair, his 'X' marked guns in his hands rather than the guns he got when the group got there.

You turned and took off without Squalo, fleeing for your life.

"Voi!" Squalo shouted. "Stay and fight you bitch!"

"What's wrong with you all!" you shouted over your shoulder. "It was just a birthday match of lazer tag!"


	7. Reborn

You leaned down and peered at the fedora wearing baby before you. He looked so familiar but you just couldn't put your finger on it.

Reborn looked up at the woman before him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Oh he recognized you, he definitely recognized you.

_Five years ago: Venice, Italy, Before the Curse_

_ A blush lit up your cheeks as the suave Italian man pressed his lips to your hand, deep charcoal eyes peeking up at you from underneath the lip of his fedora._

_ "Would I be so fortunate as to have a dance with a lady as lovely as yourself?" The man said in a deep silky voice. He took the squeak you pushed out as a yes and placing his hand on the small of your back pulled you out onto the dance floor._

_ He twirled you out, your dress flying out around you. Suddenly you were pulled up against a firm, solid chest. You looked up at the smirk the man wore as he guided you with extreme grace through the floor, your heels clacking against the polished hardwood. _

_ Suddenly you found yourself at the edge of the dance floor, still in the Italians arms. He placed his hand under you chin, tilting your head up. He leaned closer to you and said, "Why don't I help you get to know Italy better, tourist."_

_ Without warning he pulled you towards the door, and with a smirk back at you added, "we'll start with my bedroom."_

"Can I help you, sweetie?" you smiled down at the baby.

Reborn smiled and shook his head. As he turned to leave he added, "You helped me enough in Venice."


	8. Tsuna

You reclined back and stared into the skies as your friends carried on a conversation amongst themselves. You listened to them talk, Yammamoto making a care free comment, Gokudera scolding him for not being serious and then the big softie, No-Good-Tsuna trying to break up the one-sided fight.

Yup, just a normal day.

Suddenly Tsuna's eyes brightened with a question, "Hey guys," he said, you looked at him questionably. "what's a 'blow job'?"

And there was not a face without a blush. You knew that poor little Tsuna was innocent, but really? Is he really this innocent?

The first noise was the laughter out of your mouth, you fell onto your side, shaking with laughter.

"T-tenth," Gokudera choked out, face crimson. "w-where did you hear that?"

Tsuna blushed, sensing the tense atmosphere he had created. "Well, I just heard it around, some guy said it and all these other guys started laughing, so…" the brunette looked at Gokudera expectantly.

"Well…" Gokudera trailed off. "i-it's when…well…look, I really don't know how to explain this…"

You took a moment to compose your self to throw in a comment, "Well, Gokudera, since you're so tongue tied, why don't you show him?" a giggle escaped your lips. "I know you'd be more than happy to."

The angry bomber yelled profanities at you but you really couldn't hear him over the sound of your own laughing.


	9. Chikusa

You crouched down and stuck a finger into the cheek of the annoyed, yo-yo wielding, man. He gave you an irritable look, one that he usually reserves for Ken and asked, "Can I help you?"

You quirk your head to the side and answered, "Why do you have a barcode on your face?"

Chikusa raise an eyebrow before slightly rolling his eyes.

After receiving no answer you continued, "I don't think you got it from the Vindice cause Mukuro and Ken don't have them so…where did yours come from?"

Chikusa sighed and Ken snickered off in his corner as you began poking the barcode tattoo again. "Why do you care?" he questioned you.

"I just wanna know." You shrugged. "I'm curious, and the longer you don't tell me the more I want to know."

Chikusa's eyebrow twitch but he remained silent, much to your resentment.

"Heh," Ken spoke up from the corner, "you really want to know?"

You looked at the beast-boy excitedly. "Yeah!"

Chikusa gave Ken a confused look, not quite understanding his motives. Ken chuckled and with a vicious grin stated, "That's the barcode they had to scan to get his price when he was a man-whore."

Your eyes widened dramatically.

"What?" Chikusa exclaimed, his usual calm exterior rattled. "That's not true!"

Ken just howled with laughter as Chikusa spluttered out statements of denial.

"Oh my god!" you exclaimed. The two boys looked at you and you looked back with a wide grin. "I am _so_ telling Mukuro!" you stated, bolting from the room.

Chikusa followed you wide-eyed. "But it isn't true!"


	10. Bel

The prince licked his lips as his blade punctured the membrane between himself and the lovely red liquid inside your body. His breath came out shaky as he ran his finger through the glistening ruby that appeared on you skin.

Your vision blurred as you saw him pick his shinning silver torture insterment back up and your heart beat quickened with panic. You could hardly move, and try as you may couldn't bring yourself out of the pool of your own blood.

The moonlight flashed on the knife through the window, it also flashed on the tear that escaped the corner of your eye as he snickered once more.

He leaned over you tracing the flat edge of the knife over your body. He flipped the instrument over when he reached you stomach and the cold steel bit into your flesh as the man above you drew a crimson line down your abdomen. You whimpered in pain, for it was the only sound your exhausted and bled out body could muster.

Prince the Ripper drug his tongue over the shallow wound. Your body trembled in fear as you caught sight of his eyes, insane. Insane with blood lust. Your breathing went shallow and you breathed out a tiny plea for your life.

The Ripper just smiled, teeth flashing in the full moon as he slashed a shallow cut on your chest, and the another, making and 'X'. You could tell he held no compassion for you, and your life was just a toy to be thrown out with tired of.

Black started to consume your vision when the flat edge of a blade tilted your head up. With a snickered the words floated through your dizzied head, "I'm not finished with you yet, princess, you will not die until I let you."

Belphegor laughed manically as he watched unconsciousness claim you. No he wasn't done with this play thing yet. It was to fun to see you drench in your own blood.


End file.
